Presbyter
Presbyter in the New Testament refers to a leader in local Christian congregations, a synonym of episkopos, which has come to mean bishop. In modern usage, it is distinct from bishop and synonymous with priest, pastor, elder, or minister in various Christian denominations. Its literal meaning in Greek (presbyteros) is "elder." History The earliest organization of the Christian Churches in Judea was similar to that of Jewish synagogues, who were governed by a council of elders (presbyteroi). In Acts 11:30 and 15:22, we see this collegiate system of government in Jerusalem, and in Acts 14:23, the Apostle Paul ordains elders in the churches he founded. Initially, these presbyters were apparently identical with the overseers (episkopoi, i.e., bishops), as such passages as Acts 20:17, Titus 1:5,7 and 1 Peter 5:1f indicate, and the terms were interchangeable. Key here is that offices were appointed in plurality, overseers and presbyters not as seen today in the singular. This is important and shows God's wisdom to de-centralize power in the early church. The earliest post-apostolic writings, the Didache and Clement for example, show the church recognized two local church offices—elders (interchangeable term with overseer) and deacon. But as the church faced dual pressures of persecution and schism the office of elder/overseer was split into two, resulting in three distinct local offices: bishop, elder (presbyter) and deacon. Again, this shift in split the office of bishop from the elder (presbyter) was purely manmade. Pressure or not it was not God authorized. This is best seen in the 2nd century writings of St. Ignatius of Antioch. The bishop was understood mainly as the president of the council of presbyters, and so the bishop came to be distinguished both in honor and in prerogative from the presbyters, who were seen as deriving their authority by means of delegation from the bishop. Each church had its own bishop and his presence was necessary to consecrate any gathering of the church. Eventually, as the Church grew, individual congregations no longer were served directly by a bishop. Again, we have no Biblical authority that this shift of congregations to no longer be served by local bishops, it was completely changed by man. The bishop in a large city would appoint a presbyter to pastor the flock in each congregation, acting as his delegate. In Presbyterian churches, the office of bishop was abolished in the 16th-17th centuries, the heads of local congregations using the name minister. In this arrangement, the ministers' leadership is shared with presbyters (also called elders, usually elected by the local congregations), who help them shepherd the church while keeping their secular professions. In these traditions, the term presbyter is generally restricted to the Presbyterian churches, while other Reformed Churches tend to use the term elder. Modern usage The Roman Catholic Church, the Orthodox Church, the Anglican Communion and other groups often refer to presbyters in English as priests (priest is etymologically derived from the Greek presbyteros via the Latin presbyter). This usage is seen by some Protestant Christians as stripping the laity of its rightful priestly status, while those who use the term defend its usage by saying that, while they do believe in the priesthood of all believers, they do not believe in the eldership of all believers. This is generally true of United Methodists, who ordain elders as clergy (pastors) while affirming the priesthood of all believers. The term father for presbyters is generally restricted to Catholic and Orthodox usage, though many Anglicans and even some Lutherans will use the term, as well. It is not generally thought of as a title, however, but simply as an affectionate term of address for the presbyter. See also Presbyterianism, Methodism, Holy Orders Sources *Liddell & Scott, An Intermediate Greek-English Lexicon, pp. 301, 668 *''The Compact Edition of the Oxford English Dictionary'', p. 2297 *''The Oxford Dictionary of the Christian Church (3rd ed.)'', p. 1322 Category:Clergy